1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a data processor and a data processing method; in particular, to a data processor and a data processing method for improving the loading capacity of a database system.
2. Description of Related Art
In terms of database systems, processing instructions or data are inherently time consuming. Each time the database system processes an instruction or command or data, time is consumed by the database system. Take a ticket reservation system as an example, when a user provides a request for ticket reservation in the ticket reservation system, the system sends a ticket reservation request to the database system such that the database system can update or confirm data in the database according to the ticket reservation request. Whether or not the ticket request updates the data in the database, the request provided by the user will be sent to and executed in the database system, thus time and resources of the database system are ineffectively consumed.
If the database system is applied in a larger public setting, which is available for a larger quantity of users (for example. 10,000 users and above), such as a movie ticket reservation system, and the 10,000 users simultaneously send instructions such as ticket reservations, returns, and modification requests to the database system, the database system has to process the enormous volume of data simultaneously. If the database system is overloaded, the system is prone to crashing. Typically, additional hardware or revision of software commands in the database system is required to enhance loading capacity of the database system, however, both of which increase operational costs.
Moreover, when an enormous volume of instructions swamps the database system, the database system is still required to process the instructions whether or not the instructions will update the data (such as whether or not to reserve tickets) in the database system. The indiscriminating database system will lead to relatively low processing efficiency such that instructions which are not necessary for execution will affect the execution of the relatively more preferred instructions. For example, during ticket reservation, a certain amount of tickets are no longer available for sale, yet the ticket reservation system still processes the instructions requesting for the tickets that are no longer available. Thus, users who wish to request for available tickets is prevented from smoothly accessing the ticket reservation system, which is inconvenient to other users. If the processing can be made in advance between the client and the database system to block ticket reservations for tickets that are clearly not available, the overall load of the database system can be reduced while enhancing the processing speed of the available ticket reservations instructions.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.